The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by noise arising in the data transfer. To deal with such noise, some data processing systems utilize a noise predictive filter. However, existing noise predictive filters are not sufficient for dealing with various noise conditions.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.